Orbs of Light
by burdenwithen
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a twin sister? Problem is she has problems being an evil git like her brother...hmmmm
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything here except the plot, and I'm not making any money ect...

...........................................

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! A very pale sweaty girl jerked up in her bed, panting. That was a truly freaking dream. Her large blue eyes slowely scanned the room for whatever horrors from her nightmare might be lurking there. Feeling silly she layed back in her bed and starred at the ceiling.

"Ender!" Pansy from the other bed pulled back her hangings and looked at Ender. "Are you being attacked?" Ender sat up and looked at Pansy letting her white-blonde hair drift down to below her shoulder blades.

"I'm ok, I just had a nightmare." She said, now trembling from the thin layer of sweat that now covered her body. She was freezing to death. Pansy grunted and pulled the hangings back to their original position. Soon the sound of snoring filled the room. Ender pulled the covers over her head and tried to get back to sleep.

Two minutes later Ender sighed and uncovered herself. She couldn't forget the nightmare. It was impossible to relax now and she had to use the bathroom. She stepped out of her bed and drifted to the bathroom. When she had completed her business she looked in the mirror above the sink at her slightly tired, pale face. She sighed, hummed a random New Found Glory song, and splashed cold water on her face.

..................................................................................

At exactly 7:00 in the morning Ender got up and stretched. She quickly changed into her Hogwarts uniform and woke Pansy up at exactly 7:05. She poked Pansy for a total of 3 minutes before pulled the covers off her and dumped the contents of the water pitcher upon her victim. Pansy shrieked and called Ender some things and began to dress.

"See you in the common room Pansy." Ender called behind her and skipped merrily down the stairs.

"Oh, darling brother of mine!!" She called when the reached the bottom. Draco barely had time to turn around before she tackled him and threw her arms around his neck. Draco grunted while patting her back appreciatively. "Right little ray of sunshine today aren't you?" She beamed at him.

Draco and Ender made their way to breakfast in the Great Hall, where the expansive sky looked down on them. Today it was cloudy. They talked and laughed like they have known each other a their lives. They had been apart for most of their lives because while Draco went to Hogwarts, Ender was shipped off to Durmstrang. She still remembered the terrible day when her and Draco went their separate ways. There was much crying and hugging, Lucious had to pry Ender and Draco apart, but eventually they were on their way to school. Draco to Hogwarts and Ender to Durmstrang.

She never knew why her father insisted on making her go to Durmstrang and Draco to Hogwarts, but somehow she had managed to convince him to let her attend Hogwarts with her brother. And to tell the truth she loved Hogwarts. People at Durmstrang didn't like her much for some reason and people here were much nicer. She had even made her first friend, Pansy. The food was much better also. She smiled as she shoveled more eggs on her already full plate and began to eat like she had never had food before.

Draco watched her as she covered her entire plate of food with syrup, mushed it all together, ate it in three bites and downed the entire glass of pumpkin juice in two seconds. "How do you stay skinny?" Draco asked her as she shoveled more pancakes on her plate. She swallowed and informed him that she was a Malfoy after all and would stay skinny the rest of her life no matter how much she ate. He grinned.

.................................................................................

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry was starring at the new girl, laughing at one of Malfoy's stupid jokes, her white-blonde perfectly straight hair glistening from the sun overhead every time her head moved.

"Harry, you haven't touched your breakfast." Hermione said. "I know..." He grumbled. Draco's sister bothered him. She was pretty much the female version of Malfoy, they looked so much alike. They had the same hair, her's was longer though, the same blue eyes, the same pale face. Although her's was more feminine and pleasant looking.

He watched her as she laughed along with Malfoy and some other Slytherins. She was kind of pretty when she smiled. He blinked. She looked at him. A spark passed from one end of the Great Hall to the other as their eyes connected. Harry felt something like a light tugging behind his stomach and he opened his eyes wider. Malfoy nudged the girl and she reluctantly turned away.

Harry scowled into his food. Another Malfoy at Hogwarts. One was more then enough in his opinion.


	2. Herbology

I don't own anything except the plot, and I'm not making any money etc...

...................................................................

After breakfast, Ender went to her first class,Herbology. She followed the other Slytherins to greenhouses while pleasantly chatting with Draco and his friend Blaise Zabini.

She sighed. The air was wonderful here! She couldn't resist spinning around as the wind went through her robes. She fell backwards into the grass and laughed hysterically at Draco's face.

"Are you done frolicking, Ender? Sprout will have a cow if we get any later." Draco said with an air of amusement.

She grinned at him and let Blaise help her up. Then she happily ran in front of them laughing as her robes billowed out as she ran.

"Are you sure she's your sister?"

Draco smirked at Blaise.

"Is there any question? She looks so much like me anyone with a brain can tell she's a Malfoy."

Blaise nodded in agreement and they entered the greenhouse. The greenhouses were always warm and moist, and they smelled like a mix of fertilizer and slightly rotten vegetables. It wasn't a very unpleasant smell. Draco sat beside Ender while the Gryffindors sat on the other end of the large table. He leered at Potter and his little friends. Looked like another fun year.

Professor Sprout began teaching about fertilizing Glibberburble seedlings. Soon she passed out some seedlings and fertilizer for the students to work on. Ender stared blankly at her seedling. It looked like an ordinary plant to her. She soon learned that it was not an ordinary plant at all when she touched one of its leaves. It began shrieking and waving violently back and forth. She was so surprised she jumped and the chair fell over. Suddenly Sprout was standing over her.

"What did I tell you about touching the leaves?"

Ender wondered how on Earth she was supposed to fertilize the stupid thing without touching it.

Draco helped her up and handed her a pair of dragon skin gloves. As he began instructing her on how to slide the fertilizer slowly under the leaves he saw Potter and the Weasel heaving with silent laughter. He gave them a glare of death, but it only made them laugh harder. Ender didn't notice or she pretended she didn't. She just continued the painstaking method of inching dragon dung a little at a time, then smoothing it out carefully without touching a single leaf. The seedling twitched threateningly.

He got his wand out under the table and smirked at them. They stopped laughing when terrible boils popped up all over their bodies. Sprout bustled over and sent them to the hospital wing, muttering about allergic reactions and backfiring wands. Potter gave Draco a glare as they stalked out. Draco smirked and looked at the mudblood, who didn't seem to know whether to be angry or laugh. Her mouth was a hard line but her eyes were twinkling. She looked at him trying not to laugh. He smirked even more, and she looked away hurriedly.

"What was all that about?" Ender asked him.

"Nothing'." He grunted, and he began on his seedling.

She finished hers and helped him with his. When they were done they had the rest of the period to goof around as long as they looked busy. They laughed and joked around. Ender laughed often. Blaise watched her as she burst out laughing over something he said. He smiled, and then saw Draco looking at him from her other side. He was giving Blaise a look of warning.

Blaise grinned evilly.


	3. Problems with a certain great bat

Regular disclaimer

_She's running away. The sound of big thumping boots behind her. She turns around. Dead eyes. Why are his eyes so dead!? Why does he want to hurt her?!? Why is there no emotion?!? Dead. He's a robot, with no feelings, no pain, nothing. Nothing but the intent to hurt her. So she runs._

_There's nothing to hide behind, nothing to block the curses he sending at her. Just a straight hallway. Who has a hallway this empty, this long?!? _

_She trips. There is nothing to trip on but she falls. Feels nothing._

_His eyes are not black anymore. They are crimson. Is this normal? Somehow she doubts it. He stops in front of her. Staring down at her with absolutely no human emotion in his eyes. They are dead. His wand is pointed at her now. He doesn't pause to think, to ponder this situation. He is a zombie, a robot, a machine. With dead eyes. _

_He says the words without saying them. Almost as if he didn't say them at all. Yet they still hung in the air like a vapor. Dripping off the paintings and sticking to the carpet. And falling around her face, her ears. So she hears them, faintly, but they still sound like he said them through a loudspeaker._

'avada kedavra'

_Power surges through the room. Green light illuminates everything so bright it hurts to look at it. All of it aiming for one target. And she is in a heap on the floor, unable to move, breathe. She closes her eyes and thinks about another set of eyes. She does not know whose eyes they are, or even what color they are, but at times like these this particular set of eyes is the perfect thing to think about._

_And so she does. For a second. Then there is no time left, not for her anyway. So she opens her eyes to meet the green throbbing power that seeks her small frame. And screams. _

Ender woke up, for the third time that week, covered with sweat at three o' clock in the morning. And she had to pee. So she unleashed a barrage of swearing and got up to go to the bathroom.

She got in bed a couple minutes later, only to find she was thirsty and had to get up _again_. So with a fresh batch of swear words she traveled the veritable miles it took to get to the water pitcher beside the window.

She went back to her bed, pulled the hangings closed, and got situated under the covers before falling asleep to the steady rhythm of Pansy's snores.

She tried to catch up on some sleep in History of Magic, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the green light and jumped awake again. She tried to listen to Professor Binns's terribly boring lecture, but it succeeded at neither lulling her to sleep nor catching her interest to keep her awake.

She was going to have to copy notes from Blaise again, she realized. She smiled as she watched him bend over his paper and diligently scribble down everything the monotonous old ghost said. His black hair was too long in the front and he had to keep brushing it away at which point it would shift in front of his eyes again. She watched his dark purple eyes flit back and forth across his paper, and his frustrated grimace as he made a mistake and had to go back over it.

She didn't see how he could write everything so _fast._ He didn't miss a single word. He must have some super-natural ability or some sort of mind power she decided. Although Draco did say one stuck up Gryffindor boasted the ability to pay attention to Binns as well.

She watched Draco stare out the window as if he wanted nothing more then to be outside prancing around with the squirrels. She was getting a little stir crazy as well, she admitted as she shifted uncomfortably. There was no way they have only been in class forty five minutes.

When the bell _finally_ rang (she was convinced it had broken) She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed her brother and a mess of bickering Hufflepuffs out the door. The Hufflepuffs went the opposite way and the Slytherins headed downstairs, towards the dungeons.

Yes, it was time for another lovely Potions lesson. All she could say about it was she was glad she wasn't a Gryffindor. Snape had some sort of hidden bitterness towards them. Actually there was nothing hidden about it; he never wasted an opportunity to take house points from them, or give one a detention, or to verbally harass the ones with confidence issues, Longbottom in particular.

Snape completely ignored her, and she hoped it stayed that way. Even though Draco told her many times she could have him twisted around her finger if she wanted (after all she was a _Slytherin_ and directly related to the Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team) she was perfectly happy to lay low and not invoke the wrath of the great bat fluttering around the room.

And right then she was trying to ignore the great bat as he mercilessly insulted Longbottom's current attempts at a potion. He was practically shouting now and at each sentence was putting his crooked nose closer to Longbottem's twitching red face. It was very hard to concentrate at the moment, so she gave up on her potion and turned around to watch the scene with all the other Slytherins, who thought it, was fun to watch the poor boy sputter.

Her heart went out to him, because she was the subject of much ridicule at Durmstrang, much like what Longbottom was experiencing. At each verbal lashing Snape gave him her face got redder and redder, until it was getting hard to suppress the rage rising in her. Nobody should have to go through this, even if they are a Gryffindor!!

It was important that she keep her cool, however, so she took a few cleansing breathes and pretended she was amused. Her face was still red though, and she noticed that a few faces on the Gryffindor side of the room were steadily getting redder as well.

"_Is this how your Grandmother raised you!!? I thought such a well to do woman would have knocked more sense into you then this!! Are you trying to kill us all!! Are you that _stupid_ boy!! Answer me!!"_

She could see Snape was just getting warmed up, and soon enough he would switch to insults even more personal (if that was possible). She had to do something before the Gryffindors started hexing Snape, Longbottom started crying, or she blew a fuse. Her anger was getting harder to control. She decided to use her Slytherin powers over Snape for good instead of evil so she picked up her glass pitcher of armadillo bile and "accidentally" dropped it in the floor.

The resounding crash was louder then she expected, and she got bile all over her new shoes, but she didn't care. Snape was side tracked. He looked directly at her with a look of surprise (thankfully not anger) and she gathered up all the courage in her throat and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh! Professor Snape sir, I am so sorry! I seemed to have dropped my pitcher of armadillo bile all over the floor! I'll clean it up I swear, it was just so heavy and I was distracted, but I am so so sorry for interrupting you're umm class and..."

'_Reparo'_

He repaired the broken pitcher and cleaned up the bile with a flick of his wand and, looking quite refreshed from his Longbottom bashing he drifted over.

"It's alright, just for Merlin's sake be more careful. Don't let it happen again."

Those were his only words to her before he perched in the chair behind his desk and began grading essays of some kind.

She heaved a sigh of relief and got back to work on her potion but not before seeing a certain Gryffindor give her a smile of thanks. She smiled down at her potion in return.

"Did you see the look on Longbottom's face!!?" Draco said gleefully at the end of Potions," he was about to wet his pants!!"

"Yes I saw, I was there remember." Came her bored reply.

"You had to go and ruin it!" Draco teased playfully. "Whatja do that for?!"

She laughed weakly. "Hehe, sorry, I know you were having fun and all..."

"Told you Snape wouldn't care Ender! You could've begun dancing on the desks and taking your clothes off and he wouldn't care. Snape loves Slytherins." He said poking her.

"Please don't say the whole strip dancing thing again!" She said while watching some of the denser Slytherins guffaw at Draco's comment.

She eventually got her spirits higher at lunch where she joked around and laughed as usual, but she tiptoed around the subject of Longbottom, even though that seemed to be the topic the Slytherins wanted to discuss most. Blaise simply watched her thoughtfully without touching his food.

She looked at him, and for a second she was positive he _knew_, but how could he?!? He smiled at her and she smiled back. She knew then that even if he did somehow know he wouldn't tell anyone, or hold it against her. He was her friend, and even though she was new to the whole friends thing, she was certain a true friend wouldn't care if she stood up for Longbottom. Which meant Blaise was an ally. She wondered about her brother though.

She sighed and observed the ceiling. It was so cloudy it was dark. Candles were lit everywhere in the Great Hall and charmed so they would float to give off extra light. The sky looked threatening. like it was going to unleash its oceans of rain at any moment. The clouds were dark and thick, and look full to burst and she kind of expected rain or even hail to pelt down on them in the Great Hall. She had to remind herself that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky above.

From the top of her white-blonde head to the tips of her pink painted toes, she wanted it to start raining. She never had nightmares when it was raining and what she needed was a full night's sleep.

Woot!! That was the longest I have ever typed!!! Ok so yeah I'm not sure of the pairings anymore. Rate and review people because my life is meaningless without it.


	4. Homework

Regular disclaimer

Ender got the rain she asked for that night. She listened to it pound on the windows like a thousand angry bees banging against the glass, trying to get in. She sighed and shifted her attention back to the mound of homework she was trying to finish before bedtime. She didn't want to get overwhelmed with it so early in the year so she tried to do her homework the night it was assigned. But despite her efforts it seemed her homework pile was getting bigger and bigger. She was convinced it was some sort of conspiracy against her, Draco never seemed worried about homework, actually she had never seen him do any at all, but he still was passing all his classes.

She didn't have time to ponder this long however because as soon as she finished the essay for Transfiguration, she had a star chart to complete for Trelawney and a diagram to complete for Care of Magical Creatures. And sometime before tomorrow she had to practice a color-changing charm for Professor Flitwick.

But lucky for her she only had to come up with a closing sentence for the essay and then she would be done. And grindylows didn't have many parts to label so she figured she could draw something resembling a snarling fish and label its head and tail, and then she would be finished with the diagram.

She smiled knowing she could finish all of it that night if she hurried, and then she could get a decent night sleep and all would be well. So she labored on.

Soon the common room emptied around her until only a few people were left doing homework like she was. Soon they to filtered out (except Blaise who was reading a book by the fireplace) and she cursed herself for holding off the star chart until the last minute. She didn't think it would take so long to do. And sure enough she became stuck on a spot she just couldn't fill in. She checked her notes and the book, she redid her calculations a million times and she still could not find the answer to save her life.

She pounded on her book in frustration so hard it caused Blaise to walk over and ask what the problem was.

I am so sorry this chapter is so short but I have so many things to do, including homework...

Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot.


	5. Wandering after hours

Regular Disclaimer

* * *

"Everything okay?" Blaise asked when he reached the table.

"I. Can't. Figure. Out. This. Problem." She snarled giving the book a death glare as if it had caused her physical pain.

Blaise laughed and pulled up a chair.

"Let's see if we can figure this out." He put the star chart in front of him and considered it for a second, and then he scratched some things down on parchment, then considered some more. He wrinkled his forehead in confusion and squinted down at it as if staring at it would magically find the solution.

"Can you help me?" Ender asked in a small voice.

"Of course." He said grinning. "But you're going to have to help too you know."

So they worked together on the calculations for Ender the millionth and first time. She had never been beaten by a problem before and her pride was not going to let her lose it to one now. Her eyes became more intense as time passed and she was practically carving into the table when she scribbled something down with her quill.

Then her eyes widened and she stared at the parchment making sure it was real. She had found the mistake in her calculations. She finished the problem quickly and sure enough she had the coordinates right and everything. She had found the correct answer.

"Blaise!" She whispered not wanting to ruin the reverence of the moment. "I think I've got it, do you have the same thing?"

He passed her his parchment and she looked at it. They had gotten the same thing.

Laughing she knocked over her chair and danced around the room.

"We found it, we found it!! I don't believe it!! We finally got it!!! I can go sleep now!! Yay!!"

Blaise smirked and stood up from his chair.

"Well I'm going to bed now." He said grinning back at Ender who was grinning from ear to ear. "Next time you need any help just ask, don't take it out on the book."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She shrieked wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have no idea how I could've done it without you!"

Blaise, slightly taken aback from this recent display of affection, patted her back awkwardly.

"No problem Ender, but it wasn't that hard. If you need help with Trelawny's homework again, just tell me."

She stepped back and thanked him again.

"So I guess I should sleep now." She admitted and yawned at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess you should, you're about to fall asleep where you're standing." He said yawning. He grinned sleepily at her, stretching.

"Come on get up," he prodded gently "or I'll carry you up there myself." She had sat back down and put her head on the table. She didn't realize how tired she was. She was going to need a crapload of coffee in the morning, or at least chocolate, to keep her blood running.

Ender looked up groggily at Blaise through one half-opened eye

He sighed good-naturally and heaved her to her feet out of her chair. He led her by the arm to the staircase leading up to the girls' dormitory and propped her up with his elbow behind her back as if she was about to keel over.

"Can you make it up the stairs without me? because I can't go up there." He said with a humorous twinkle in his eye. She had never noticed it but his eyes always seemed to be laughing. There was always a hidden mirth in them, like he knew something others didn't. She smiled at him simply because of his eyes.

"I can do it." She said playfully shoving him away. "I am perfectly capable of walking up a flight of stairs without a big brave man to help me."

"Fine," he said. "I'll just stand here and watch you then, to make sure you don't fall or get attacked by angry spoon pixies or something."

She blushed and turned away from him to face the formidable task in front of her. Those twenty-five stairs seemed like a million now. She shouldn't have waited to do her homework until she got this tired. She cursed herself for the umpteenth time that day and put her right foot on the first stair.

She turned back to Blaise who was regarding her thoughtfully.

"Go on," he said. "It's just a flight of stairs after all." She gave him a glare of death.

"'night, Blaise."

"Good night, my dear Ender."

She turned, if possible, redder and ran up the stairs.

* * *

At three in the morning, she woke up again. She tried to go back to sleep but her blankets were too hot, and when she took a layer off she got too cold. She tossed and turned, but despite all her efforts she couldn't find a comfortable position. The rain was supposed to make her sleep peacefully, it always had at Durmstrang. But at Durmstrang she never had nightmares, not like the ones she had here.

Finally she gave up and slid out of her bed.

She wasn't tired anyway. Something was seriously wrong with her, she decided, only a couple hours ago she was so tired she could barely climb the stairs.

In her state of semi-consciousness she had decided on one thing. She did not want to be still, she wanted to go on a walk. So that is exactly what she did. Wearing nothing but her nightgown. She liked the feel of the cold floor on her bare feet, and the slight chill in the air from the cold stones. As she walked out of the passageway leading to the Slytherin common room she trailed her fingers over the cold, bumpy stones along the castle walls.

It wasn't until she stubbed her toe in front of the library that her brain turned from "tune out mode" to "reality mode". That's when she realized fully that she was in the hallway far away from her dormitory, after hours, wearing nothing but her nightgown. At any moment Filch or Snape could walk by and see her. It was a miracle of divine intervention that she had not already been caught.

She moaned, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. This was bad. She tried to think clearly by putting her hands on her forehead and taking deep cleansing breaths. It was simple; she would just walk back to the common room, staying away from the main hallways where Filch would most likely prowl, and she would be safe.

She sighed and walked slowly, trying not to make any noise, even though she was barefoot and not likely to make any noises anyway.

She was walking for about three minutes when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and listened hard. Nothing. She started breathing again and headed towards the dungeons. She was almost there, just a few more hallways.

She heard a loud thump behind her and abandoned all sense left in her brain. She screamed and ran and didn't look back.

She ran until the paintings and the torches were just brightly colored splotches and she no longer felt the ground under her feet. Her breathing became forced and ragged and her head was spinning but she kept running with visions of Filch or evil spoon pixies behind her.

That is, she ran until she hit something very large and very solid. It knocked the wind out of her lungs and she made an "uh" sound as she fell on her posterior. She looked up at what she hit and screamed. There was nothing there. She screamed in terror and tried to get away, she didn't get very far, however, because she had fallen over in her desperate attempts at standing and there was a wall directly behind her. Impulsivly she flattened into the wall and put her arms blocking her face in a pathetic attempt to protect it. This wasn't happening, she was hallucinating. Or maybe she was having a panic attack. That worked too.

She heard a noise directly in front of her, barely a foot away, but there was still nothing there. Whatever it was, she had knocked it over and now it was righting itself. She heard, actually more like sensed, it coming closer to her and she screamed.

Someone covered her mouth with their hand.

"Shhhhh!"

She shuddered and felt tears slide down her face. In front of her, where whoever had their hand on her mouth was supposed to be, there was nothing. Then she saw a ripple in the air and all of a sudden, where nothing had been, there was Harry Potter.

He looked at her, his eyes wide. She looked back at him realization dawning on her small face.

"What the f-,"

"Shhhhhh!!!"

He shushed her and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing!" he whispered furiously. His eyes were very green, and now, slightly panicked.

"I should ask you the same question!" she whispered back. "Where did you get that Invisibility Cloak?"

"Well I—it doesn't matter! Why on earth are you wandering the halls in your nightgown?"

"Ummm… I'm not exactly sure…"

"What!!" he stared at her as if she was dangerous. "Are you mad?!?"

She gave him her world famous glare of death.

"Tell me, then, why you are out after hours being all invisible?"

"I was err, going to the library."

"From the Gryffindor common room? Isn't that the opposite direction?"

"It doesn't matter! Right now you need to focus on getting back to your common room before Snape catches us."

She sighed and stared at the ground. She was afraid to go back out in the hall. She didn't know if she could get the nerve up again after the last encounter.

"I'm sorry," she sputtered.

"What?"

"_I'm sorry!!_ I'm sorry for running into you, and I'm sorry for panicking and I'm sorry for whatever else I have done to make you hate me."

"I don't hate you… why would I?"

She just looked at him.

"Well, you are a Malfoy… but I don't even know you, how could I hate you?" He looked perplexed.

"You act like you hate me," she mumbled, once again staring at the floor.

She looked up again, but there was no fear in her eyes, there was something else. This was him; this was the boy who sent her father to jail. He was the Boy-Who-Freakin-Lived. She was a Malfoy, she was supposed to be a supporter of the Dark Lord, she was expected to grow up and be a Death Eater, she was supposed to hate him. Yet she was standing two feet away from him and didn't have even the smallest urge to curse him into a million pieces. She understood now exactly what she had failed to grasp before. She was a bad guy, he was a good guy. This is why Dumbledore questioned her so thoroughly before sorting her, this is why Snape liked her, for all she knew he was a Death Eater.

There was something else she realized that she hadn't quite grasped until then, she didn't want to be this. She clenched her small fist. She didn't want it to be that way. She didn't hate him, but she had too. She didn't want to support the Dark Lord or kill Muggles or scorn people who weren't Purebloods. She wasn't brought up that way, if she had been raised as Draco had, things might be different.

She felt sick, like she might throw up or faint or something. Harry Potter was staring at the small pale girl clenching and unclenching her fist. He was a little worried, as strange as it might seem, about this particular Malfoy.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok."

She set her jaw and nodded again. He gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him, and stared deep into her eyes so that she thought she was under a scanner and he could see right into her skull. She gasped and turned away, looking once again at the floor.

Harry Potter withdrew his hand and considered a moment.

"I don't hate you," he said simply "and I'm taking you back to your common room before you fall over."

"You what…"

"Come on, you're tired, let me help you so you won't get caught." He picked up his Invisibility Cloak and slung it over his shoulders until he disappeared. She gasped and backed away a little until she hit a wall.

"It's ok," the invisible Harry Potter said. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she shuddered and closed her eyes. She felt a soft, light fabric go over her head and she opened her eyes again. It was just like looking through a veil.

"Are we… gone?" She asked in a small voice. Harry Potter just laughed and linked his arm in hers.

"You're going to have to help me find it, Malfoy Number 2, I'm not exactly sure how to get there anymore."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed, please keep reviewing !!

I apologize again for the shortness of the last chapter… I hope this one makes it better…

And I don't know if their will be any Blaise/Ender fluff yet… There might be


End file.
